Une journée unique
by Violette b
Summary: c'est un grand jour qui se lève sur le Terrier ...


Pour_ **Picotti **..._

Ce deux mai ci, le Terrier était d'ambiance très festive. En effet en plus d'être un jour férié l'on fêtait l'anniversaire de la belle Victoire Weasley, ses 17 printemps. Toute sa famille était là, mêlant trois générations de sang pur, vélant, mêlé et adopté.

Ils avaient pleuré leur mort lors de la cérémonie commémorative du matin. Ils étaient allés en portoloin dans le Londres sorcier où il avaient atterris dans une petite ruelle à côté de Gringotts, la matinée était plutôt maussade, le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages gris anthracite, à travers lesquels quelques percées faisait paraître les rayons du soleil. Et ils avaient rejoins le reste de la communauté sorcière tel un cortège, familial. La célébration eu lieu dans un parc non loin de là des milliers de sorciers de tout âges s'étaient déplacé des quatre coins du monde, accompagné par des créatures magiques en tout genre. Firenze en tête du groupe de centaure vint saluer monsieur Potter et guida les siens sur le devant de la foule. Le ministre de la magie prononça son discours en mémoire à tout les sorciers mort lors de cette longue guerre, ce qui eu pour but de déclencher un flot de larme dans les yeux de nombreux êtres magique ici présent. Victoire attrapa Teddy par l'épaule avant qu'il ne se sente vaciller et qu'il ne soit submergé par ses pleurs. Chacun pensait à ses amis et ses proches décédés, tués, torturés, pour la victoire qui avait été possible grâce à eux qui s'étaient battus dans l'espoir d'un monde meilleur. A la fin de cet hommage les Weasley-Delacourt-Potter rentrèrent au Terrier.

Mais maintenant l'heure n'était plus à la tristesse et sous le grand chapiteau dressé pour l'occasion dans le jardin familial le buffet d'apéritif battait sont plein. Tout comme les discutions, qui fusaient.

Les amis de Victoire s'étaient joins à eux pour le repas et le reste de la journée.

Le repas préparé par les elfes de maison et dirigé par sa grand mère Molly était grandiose, ils avaient dressé des assiettes digne des plus grands avec des mets pour le moins succulent. Pour le dessert Molly avait préparée une véritable cascade de chocolat dans laquelle flottait comme des poissons des bonbon moldus, des petites fraises appelées tagada.

L'après midi les groupes s'étaient séparés par âge, les jeunes étaient partit se balader autour d'une petite rivière dans laquelle ils firent une bataille d'eau géante, pendant que les adultes discutaient et riaient dans le jardin. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans les alentours de dix sept heures sous le chapiteau qui se transforma en piste de danse.

Les jeunes filles dansaient en s'amusant comme jamais, en cercle autour du jeune Teddy qui ma foi ne se plaignait pas de son sort. Victoire se rapprocha sensuellement de lui, il l'attrapa par les hanches et doucement lui glissa un petit mot à l'oreille, elle accepta et le tira par la main dans un coin du terrain plus calme.

Ils étaient donc seuls, Teddy semblait gêné, il voulait lui avouer qu'il ne lui avait pas trouvé de cadeau. Elle ne se mépris pas, bien au contraire. Elle s'approcha de son cousin plongea son regard dans le sien le pris par les épaules, il la connaissait par coeur mais là il doutait, peut être ses sentiments brouillaient ils sont esprit. Alors il tenta quelque chose qui lui semblait fou, ne lâchant toujours pas le regard avec Victoire, s'approcha lentement d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se senti partir, enfin son Teddy, il avait osé, elle était aux anges, elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage mais lui si elle savait qu'elle lui plaisait mais jamais ne lui avait elle dit que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Se fut elle qui mis fin à se baiser qui avait été une révélation, elle lui avoua tout et lui dit que c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aurai pu souhaiter. Soudain ...

La soirée touchait à sa fin et pour clore cette journée, les parents avaient préparé une surprise de l'autre côté du jardin. Tout le monde fut invité à venir dans cette direction. Rose questionna sa mère qui ne voulu rien lui révéler, la petite fille parti boudeuse et fatiguée s'asseoir dans l'herbe avec ses cousins et ses frères. Et soudain un bruit d'explosion retenti suivi d'une pluie étoilée venant du ciel. De surprise Rose attrapa Pilou qui était à ses pieds et le pris dans ses bras le serrant fort contre sa poitrine. Teddy et Victoire était restés à l'écart, ils avaient été aussi surpris que la petite Rose, mais ils étaient ensemble enfin... On aurait pu comparer leur yeux au ciel étoilé et enflammé de cette nuit là, à la fin de ce superbe feux d'artifice magique les deux cousins s'éclipsèrent dans le grenier où ils finirent ce double anniversaire en beauté et surtout en amour. C'est sûr ils ne l'oublieraient pas celui là .


End file.
